


you and i collide

by wolfie_bee



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Supercorp endgame, added in some stuff about the luthors for angst, dunno if I should label it with angst yet but if I continue then I will, gotta have that somewhere amiright, help I tried to write something sexy but all I see is fluff lmao, not me telling myself this will be a short drabble, second attempt at trying to write for supercorp, set somewhere in supergirl season 1, wanted to write the smut but didn't have the brain capacity for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_bee/pseuds/wolfie_bee
Summary: Based on this prompt on Tumblr by dailyau: One night stand before the first day of your new job and oops that was your new boss you were sleeping with au - (@perfectlyrose)Whatever you do don't imagine this as a supercorp au 👀
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 55
Kudos: 420





	you and i collide

Kara's been coerced into a blind date at a karaoke bar. It was set up by Alex who seems to have taken a strange sudden interest in her love life and she _knows_ that she should have declined.

She's been sitting there for a small eternity, fingers idly tapping against the condensation that had pooled on the counter from her long gone drink, debating whether it would be appropriate to leave. The atmosphere of the bar was nice and in another circumstance Kara's sure that she would enjoy it.

A few hopefuls had approached her, but Kara had politely declined their invitations, listening to the rapid beats of their hearts as they'd approached dwindle as they'd been rejected. In the end, she'd given up on entertaining and had just sat, pouting at her second empty milkshake glass like a sad golden retriever.

J'onn and Alex had taken up patrols around the city so that she could have a night off before her first day on the job as an assistant to Catco's newest CEO. It was a job James, the current art director and one of her best friends, had helped her land. The media company had recently been purchased by L-Corp and Kara had been trying not to freak out earlier when Clark had tried explaining that a job at a news outlet would be an asset to the new superhero she'd become. And working for this particular subsidiary of _L-Corp_ would provide the perk of keeping an eye on the youngest Luthor.

Kara had frowned at that last part, but had agreed to Kal's plan nonetheless. The Luthors were a notorious bunch and Kara was grateful that her cousin was finally aware that she could be a major asset in the fight against them.

The minutes tick by and someone new slips into the stool beside her. Their heart beats in slow, steady rhythms, quite telling of their confidence and Kara automatically rolls her eyes, determined to leave this time. She'd fly downtown and give Alex a piece of her mind for setting her up with someone who didn't even have the compassion to turn her down in person. Not that _that_ would have been a better alternative, but it would have saved Kara the embarrassment of having to repeatedly admit that she was waiting for someone.

Before she can utter a reproachful word to the newest arrival, the person orders her a refill in a smooth honied _feminine_ voice that bewitchingly drags her attention to the woman who'd sat next to her.

Her rebuttal instantly dies on her lips.

The dim lighting in the karaoke bar reveals emerald eyes and a sharp jawline which makes her own jaw fall open. The woman's dressed casually, denim jeans paired with a cuffed short sleeve band t-shirt. Dark hair curls in satin waves along her slim shoulders and the hopeful smile on her face automatically draws Kara in.

"I hope I'm not intruding, I just thought that you could use some company." The woman greets, the inflection of a gorgeous _Irish_ accent coming through and Kara stumbles over her words, accepting the drink and struggling with how appropriate it was to just _stare_ at this woman.

She's almost sure she's seen her before too. There's a familiarity about her sharp features that Kara can't quite place as she once again admits to being stood up on a date.

"I can't possibly imagine why anyone would flake on a date with someone as gorgeous as you." The woman lifts a pointed brow, beautiful eyes drinking Kara in and Kara flushes, adjusting her glasses and summoning her courage to ask for a refill of the amber liquid running low in the other woman's glass.

In the first few minutes alone, Kara learns that she has recently moved to National City, has been ditched by her best friend Sam for her newest conquest at the bar a half hour ago and has never seen a single Disney movie in her entire life. The last admission prompts a fierce debate about the emotional importance of Disney movies and Kara vows that she will get her to watch a movie one day.

"Look at you, already setting up our second date." The woman says coolly, red painted lips quirking into a smile that has absolutely no business being _that_ attractive. Kara squirms beneath the intensity of her eyes, flushing a bright red and barreling right over her second attempt at flirting with a ramble about her favorite Disney movie of all time.

The hours seem to float by as they move closer towards the karaoke stage, making comments on the singers and idly enjoying each other's company. Kara full on forgets about her ruined date, the woman at her side captivating all of her attention. It's easy to talk to her, even easier to admit that she's anxious over a new job she's starting the next day and Kara's heart warms when the woman admits that she's also in a similar situation.

A rendition of "It's gonna be me" starts up onstage and it suitably distracts them from the topic at hand. Kara learns that they're both fans of N'Sync and after some begging and a promise of a confectionery treat as a reward, they both giggle their way through a performance of "Bye, Bye, Bye".

A few minutes later, they stumble their way offstage, Kara's strong arms catching her around the waist as they make their way back to their stools hopped up on adrenaline.

They don't actually separate when they get there. The woman is warm at the points where she and Kara are pressed together and she drapes herself over Kara's lap when she sits, wrapping her arms around her shoulders as they laugh about their performance. As agreed, Kara buys her a cupcake with cream cheese frosting and purple sprinkles from the display at the counter.

The woman's eyes light up in delight when their cupcake is presented to them and with a mischievous smile at Kara, deigns the cupcake worthy enough to share as she holds it between them. At Kara's suggestion, they lean forward to take a bite of it at the same time.

Its executed a little clumsily but they both come away with frosting on their lips and the tips of their noses and cheesy smiles on their faces. The woman hums her approval, a delightful sound that warms Kara from head to toe as she closes her eyes to savor the taste of the cupcake. The red painted lipstick on her mouth is almost gone now and Kara's arms around her waist tighten just a bit as she watches her lick the frosting away, subconsciously mimicking the gesture as she leans forward.

Dark green eyes arrest hers, the low lighting giving them a beautiful luminescent glow and Kara's caught in the gravity of her orbit.

"Oh you've got a bit of..." It's whispered to Kara as the woman's words trail off, and she reaches out instead to drag her thumb along the bow of Kara's lips, stopping at the corner of her mouth.

Those forest green eyes hold hers, dark and impossibly soft in the semi darkness of the bar and the air around them ripples with promise. A teasing tongue darts across smooth pink lips and Kara's fingers tighten against the woman's shirt, careful not to rip it apart with her super strength.

The woman pauses, that playful smile still on her lips as she considers Kara for a moment. Her lashes flutter, a delicate sweep against the apple of her cheeks and Kara's breathing snags in her throat when she leans forward and ever so slowly slides Kara's glasses off of her face. There's a beat where Kara's heart nearly falls out of her chest as recognition dawns within the woman's gorgeous eyes, eyes that meet Kara's freely without the barrier of her lead lined glasses.

Alex was going to _kill_ her. _Clark_ was going to kill her, but the panic rising in her chest peters out at the slow purr of _Supergirl_ , against her lips. It sends a delicious shiver down Kara's spine and the sheer affection lacing the woman's voice draws Kara's eyes to her lovely red lips.

A teasing smile parts those lips she's been staring at and Kara blinks as the distance between them slowly closes, the heat between building to a feverish hum that neither dares to break. Those eyes are captivating, holding Kara spellbound, and the woman delicately traces a finger along the bridge of her nose and across the bow of her lips.

A kiss follows, one that Kara vaguely remembers starting but leaves her breathless all the same. It's nothing more than a gentle press of their lips, but its a moment where the karaoke bar loses all sound and Kara's world narrows to the tiny space between their mouths.

A beat passes between them, the moment burgeoning and the woman drifts in a bit closer, the rest of the cupcake forgotten on the counter as she claims Kara's mouth. Warm hands frame Kara's face as gentle lips coax hers apart and a shiver passes through Kara at the tenderness that went into the action.

Her touch is impossibly soft, her mouth even softer as she kisses Kara with just the right amount of pressure that heightens that longing in Kara's chest. Kara kisses her back, almost losing herself in the sweetness of it all. She tastes like whiskey and cream cheese frosting, the combination like a lethal dose delivered to Kara with the softest lips she's ever kissed.

Kara whimpers, mouth slanting against hers as she's drawn in for an even deeper kiss, lips parting delicately beneath a potent mouth as those hands shift to tangle in her hair. There's virtually no more space between them now as they kiss, chest to chest, hearts fluttering like the wings of a humming bird.

Kara hums and a throaty rumble falls from the woman as Kara's hands sneak beneath her shirt. It's a sound that excites Kara, makes her stomach flutter with heat as the woman shifts again in her lap.

The friction against her is delicious and Kara's vaguely aware that they're still in public as her kisses move to the corner of her mouth and down the length of her jaw. She smells like cinnamon and sandalwood, a strangely enticing combination that Kara cant get enough of and her thumbs brush delicately over the woman's hip bones earning her another jolt of delicious friction when the woman's hips press into hers. A mess of feelings well up within Kara's chest, igniting a fierce _want_ within her she's never felt before.

The woman pulls back, dazed, but the desire in her eyes is potent as she dives in for one more devastating kiss, the hum she makes against Kara's mouth briefly breaking them apart as she tilts her head, green eyes surveying Kara's flushed skin.

"Before we continue," her voice is a bit rough, throaty, the warmth of her breath painting Kara's lips. Kara thinks that she could kiss this woman forever and not get tired of it. "I _have_ to know your name."

"Oh! I, um." Kara blinks.

The realization that they'd just spent hours with each other and didn't even know each other's first names is enough to make her flush with embarrassment. The woman had even named her alter ego before knowing her actual name and Kara's teeth snag her lower lip, a tingle of anxiousness making her fingers dig into the woman a little more forceful than she should.

Earnest green eyes stare back at her, openly and trusting and Kara's not sure she ever wants to tell a lie that would hurt this woman. Kara makes a decision, clearing her throat and consciously relaxing her tight grip on the woman lest she hurt her.

Delicate kiss bruised lips press against Kara's throat, dark hair tickling her collarbone as Kara coaches herself on how to breathe.

"Please tell me your name."

"I, its, its Kara."

"Kara." She hums, the syllables a beautiful song in her lovely accented voice. "I like it."

Kara flushes again, all sense of higher brain function fully paused as the woman grins, a sexy predatory gleam in her eyes that makes Kara warm all over. The look alone makes her stammer through another almost incoherent sentence hastily put together by her malfunctioning brain.

"I, I mean, you, what's, you, your name?"

"Lena." The woman answers, smoothly slipping off Kara's lap. Kara reels at the sudden loss of contact, which Lena re-establishes by taking her hand.

Kara stands to match her, noting the rapid thumps of Lena's heart as she stares down at their hands and then glances up, once more trapping Kara in the world of her eyes.

"Kara." She starts, heart ticking up as Kara returns her gaze. Lena squares her shoulders, determination in the burning heat of her smoldering gaze. Kara can already feel herself giving in to whatever she's going to ask. "I'd like to take you home with me."

* * *

The elevator at Catco _dings_ and Kara rushes through them at an almost inhuman pace. She’s _late_ , she knows she is, can feel the judgement of literally every other employee who had gotten there on time, but she’s not allowing the panic to set in any further than it already has.

James would be _so_ disappointed in her if she blows this opportunity on her first day. He’d briefed her on her minor duties to the new CEO and especially how she likes her coffee on a morning - the coffee that Kara had managed to somehow spill _all over her cardigan_. She hastily rushes past the bullpen and into the CEO’s office James had given her a brief tour of the week before, grateful that the woman in question hadn’t been in there.

Using a burst of superspeed, Kara swiftly changes into the spare shirt Alex had repeatedly told her to pack like some prophetic angel and winces when she almost tears it in half. She didn’t have a hangover by any means, she wasn’t drinking any sort of alien alcohol the night before, but she feels like she’s still on an adrenaline high.

This morning she’d woken up in what she’s sure is the _most_ expensive bed she’s ever lain on. The silky feel of the duvet on her naked body _screamed_ luxury and a smile had graced her lips as her eyes had popped open, searching for the woman who she’d intimately gotten to know the night before.

Unfortunately for Kara, Lena wasn’t in the apartment. The space next to her had gone cold a long time ago and she’d frowned as she’d found a note on the nightstand hand written to her in what she can only describe as beautiful cursive calligraphy.

_Kara, I’m so sorry but I had to head into work this morning. I had so much fun last night. Call me whenever you decide to watch that movie._

_xo Lena_

There was a phone number just beneath that and the delicate press of red lipstick right next to Lena’s name. Kara smiles goofily, remembering how she’d re-read the entire thing before abruptly realizing that she didn’t hear any of her alarms that morning.

She’d rushed out of bed a second after that thought hit her, quickly gathering her clothes and finding the nearest escape through the doors of Lena’s balcony and into the sky.

Memories of the night before assault her and Kara squirms, trying to distract herself as she inspects the second cup of coffee she’d gotten for the CEO, making sure everything was perfect for her arrival.

Kara’s so distracted that she doesn’t realize the woman has arrived until she’s opening the door to the office and shooing another assistant away. She freezes because she _knows_ that voice, has heard every intonation of its sweet dulcet husked prettily against her mouth and purred with deep keening satisfaction between her thighs.

Nothing can prepare her for the way that _Lena_ pops through the door, all business and sharp calculating eyes aimed down at the report in her hands. Kara’s eyes widen, taking in her appearance, brain working furiously as she finally, blessedly, makes the connection. 

_Lena’s_ her boss. 

Lena’s _her_ boss. 

Lena’s her _boss_.

Lena _Luthor_ is her boss!

Kara blinks at the revelation, now remembering her very purpose for being at Catco in the first place. She was here to...she swallows hard, breath escaping her as the thought finally completes in her mind - she was here to _spy on Lena_.

The name alone brings an assault of memories and Kara remembers moaning that name in various intonations, begging, pleading with Lena, _Lena please, Lena I'm so close. Lena I, I, I_ -

Kara’s swallows drily, attraction burning low in her gut as Lena strides in like she owns the place, high heels making her dangerously close to Kara’s height. There’s a quiet confidence in that stride and a delicate furrow between her brows that Kara recalls intimately kissing away whenever it had appeared on her face during the night.

Kara immediately tries to shutter those thoughts away, desperately hoping that her face doesn’t reveal her intimate thoughts. Alex repeatedly tells her that her poker face downright sucks and she makes a conscious effort to appear as nonchalant as possible.

Lena looks noticeably different from the woman that had taken Kara home last night. Gone are the long waves of silky hair, denim jeans and band tee. Her hair’s tied up in a bun that sits neatly on her head accentuating that sharp curve of her jaw that Kara had kissed with so much reverence she felt like she was imprinting a part of herself onto the woman. She’s wearing a white flowy A-line blouse with long sleeves and a tight black pencil skirt that stops just before those lovely calves that were blessedly wrapped around Kara’s hips.

Along with the reports she’s got some other seemingly important documents in her hands and she only notices Kara when they’re nearly standing toe to toe at her enormous desk that’s equally covered in papers.

“Oh.” She freezes, eyes widening as Kara fidgets a little beneath her stare. There's a moment where their eyes meet and Lena inhales a sharp breath that Kara only manages to pick up with her super hearing. “ _Kara_?”

The way Lena says her name has never failed to make Kara squirm. She bites her lip, memory betraying her once more as it replays all of the various ways she’s had Lena sigh her name in the last eight hours alone.

“Hi.” Kara says, a little breathless, and really, she cannot be blamed for the way her heart is beating in overdrive. It’s a relief when she finally regains a little bit of her senses and realizes that her heart’s not the only one starting a marathon in her chest. Lena's heartbeat covers everyone else's on the floor, echoing with a deafening crescendo in her ears.

"What are you doing here?" Lena finally manages to say, placing the reports on her desk and folding her arms over her chest. There’s a sort of guardedness to her eyes that’s unfamiliar to Kara, a wariness that she absolutely cannot stand to see there.

Those vibrant green eyes are even more beautiful in the light of day and they flit from the wisps of hair Kara can feel floating around her face to her neatly pressed shirt and all the way down to her checkered colored pants. Kara squirms a little on the spot, cheeks flushing as Lena takes in her appearance.

Another fact hits Kara offhandedly with the weight of a two-tonne truck - Lena wasn't just an ordinary woman she'd met at the bar and accidentally had her secret identity revealed to. 

Lena was a _Luthor_.

Lena _Luthor_ knew she was Supergirl! Her cover was already blown before she'd even had a chance to begin. _Oh Rao_ , she thinks, _what did I get myself into_?

"Kara?" Lena repeats, drawing Kara's wandering mind back to the situation at hand. That crinkle on her forehead smoothens out as she raises her eyebrows. "Why are you here?"

"I..." Kara stammers, but quickly regains composure when the thudding of Lena's quickened heartbeats make her aware that she's not the only one affected. She stands a little taller, shouldering her tote as she stares at Lena. "I'm your new assistant."

**Author's Note:**

> not sure if I'll continue this yet, this is only my second attempt at writing supercorp (posted my first attempt as a drabble to tumblr a few days ago).
> 
> but you can come yell at me on tumblr if you'd like @wolfie-bee (:


End file.
